First Date
by CrazyLake42
Summary: REWRITE! Tommy and Lil's first date.
1. Chapter 1

**_First Date_  
Chapter 1  
Summary: I got this idea when i was listening to my Blink 182 cd. It's based on the song "First Date" not really a songfic. It's basically Tommy and Lil's first date story.  
Disclaimer: I do not own it... If I did I'm sure it wouldn't be a kids show anymore :laughs:  
A/N: After reading through this story I decided to re-write it. I hope you don't mine and I do hope you enjoy it. Without farther ado onto the story!**

* * *

Nervousness, anxiousness, and fear filled the body of Thomas Pickles. Not because he had lost his brother's cd, or the fact that his room was supposed to be cleaned hours ago; oh no, he was feeling this way because in a couple of hours he would be going out with a long time crush, Lillian Deville. Sighing soundly, he shuffled through his clothes looking for the perfect thing to wear, something that would say, 'I didn't really care what I wore, but I still wanted to look good.' 

Throwing another pair of black jeans out of his closet and onto his bed, which happened to have five pairs of the same type already, he ran a hand through his hair. Groaning out of despair he yelled for his brother, the one that would know what to wear. Bright orange hair entered the room and grinned widely at the desperate teen.

"I don't know what to wear!" Tommy exclaimed frowning.

"Dude, your clothes look the same. Black on black, red on black, it's all the same!" His brother replied grinning in amusement. "It's Lil, she won't care about what you wear!"

"Yeah, but I want to look good. I can't screw this up!" came the worried voice.

"Alright, wear that pair of pants and that shirt right there," Dil said pointing at the pair of jeans that were currently hanging in the closet and the shirt that was laying on his bed.

"Alright," he said.

"Anything else?"

"I'll call for you if I need you," came the distracted reply. "Thanks bro."

"No prob." his brother said walking out. "Oh yeah, where's my cd?"

"Uhhh," Tommy said, "Somewhere?"

"I hate you right now! I really truly do!"

"I love you too," came the cheeky reply.

"I should really like do something horrible to you, but you're lucky I'm nice... oh and I'm waiting for a phone call. The aliens are coming!" Dil exclaimed and rushed out of the room, leaving a very very confused Tommy behind.

"He's still weird," he mumbled.

"I heard that!" Dil shouted.

Tommy smiled slightly and hurried to put on his clothes. He turned to the mirror and looked over the clothing. He sighed and decided it was good enough. Running his fingers through his black hair, he decided to that spiking it would be the best choice.

"Where did I put my gel?" he asked himself. "Hmmm... is it over here? No... Damn! Is that Dil's cd! It is!"

Dil ran in the room just as Tommy was looking through his dresser. He grabbed the cd and ran out. Tommy stood there staring at the door. He was still there five minutes after Dil ran out, staring at the door.

"Odd one he is... FUCK!" he yelled looking at his watch. "I only have twenty minutes! And now I sound like a girl!"

"You always sound like one!" Dil yelled from the hall.

"Shut it up!"

"Sorry, but it's true bro. It's all true. You should leave your hair down," he said walking back into the room, "that way when the two of you are making out she won't get gel all over her hands."

"That is true, but I doubt we'll be making out tonight. We will on the second date though."

"If there is one."

"Shut up."

"Sigh, big bro, sigh."

"Did you just say the word sigh instead of actually sighing?"

"Yes, yes I did. Hurry up you only have fourteen minutes left to get ready."

"Ass hole."

"You're lucky Mother and Father aren't home. If they heard you talking like that, they'd have a heart attack."

"Looks who talking."

"Go get ready, Freak."

"Gee thanks for raising my confidence. So spikes or no?"

"I already told you no," Dil said frowning at his brother. "You really need to chill out man. Lil likes you, trust me. During keyboarding it's always, 'Do you think Tommy likes me?'; 'Dil! Is Tommy dating anyone?'; 'Dil, why won't he ask me out?'; 'Dil, does he think I'm fat!'; 'Dil, does he like me!' Really annoying actually."

"Okay, since I'm not spiking my hair, I think I'm ready," Tommy said looking at himself in the mirror again.

The black baggy pants Dil chose for him hung loosely on his hips and the boxers he was wearing poked out slightly. The shirt was semi-fitted and plain red. Tommy grabbed the red studded belt off the floor and pulled it on, but it didn't help hold his pants up. He slipped his feet in two black boots and almost tripped.

"You know it might help if you actually sat down when you pulled your shoes on," Dil pointed out.

"Maybe just a little bit."

"Yeah maybe just a bit."

"Okay, so how do I look."

"Dude, I'm your brother. I'm sorry but I don't like you like that," Dil said giggling.

"You are an idiot!"

"And you're a loser, so we're even."

"You suck!"

"Only on the weekends, bro," Dil said laughing.

"...It's Saturday." Tommy replied.

The two looked at each other for a moment before both started to crack up.

"Heh, well this has been grand," Tommy said, still chuckling.

"Quite, and I'm sure Lil will think your hot," Dil said.

"Well I'm off! Don't wait up!"

"Don't worry I won't, have fun!"

"I shall," Tommy said.

The two walked down the stairs and into the living room. Tommy looked down at his watch.

"Shit, I'm late!"

"Hurry and good luck."

"Thanks, I'll need it." he said rushing out of the front door into the cold November air.

"Shit, it's cold."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Good, bad, horrible? Review! Happy Holidays folks! Chapter two will be up as soon as I complete chapter four. (It's about 1/4 done.)**

**As is now offically banning Review thanks I will most likely be responding via the reviewer reply thing, unless there is a question that I think everyone will need answered. This same thing goes for all my stories. So if you have a question or anything feel free to email me, IM me, or do what ever needs to be done.**

**As I've stated in other stories, there are two message board links in my profile. One is almost completely inactive, but I check it randomly. It's just a random board, no set topic. The other one is a Harry Potter board. This one is more active. So if you want come join us there and hang out.**

**Feel free to email or IM me. I'm up to making new friends and such. Now I must be off, nothing more to do. Peace all!**

**CrazyLake42**

**_ Happy Holidays folks! Hope you all have fun and are safe!_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**_First Date_  
Chapter Two  
Summary: I got this idea when i was listening to my Blink 182 cd. It's based on the song "First Date" not really a songfic. It's basically Tommy and Lil's first date story.  
Disclaimer: I do not own it... If I did I'm sure it wouldn't be a kids show anymore :laughs:  
A/N: Whoo chapter two of the rewrite! If you've read the original story, this one will be slightly similar, but I am taking out all bands featured and song lyrics. I think I'll still have the club scene in, but I'm not completely sure yet. I will also be adding some new places for them to go to. Well I guess I shall say... on with the story!**

* * *

The cold air surrounded the young teen like a blanket of ice. He pulled his arms to the shirt he was wearing and continued down his drive way to the sidewalk that led to his date's house. Sighing slightly, he looked wistfully up at his warm house, were Dil was currently looking out the window laughing at the freezing cold teen and holding up what appeared to be a super warm looking hoodie. Tommy glared at his brother and give him the finger that would make his mother cry. 

His breath came out in little puffs of white mist as he finally reached the DeVille's front door. Letting out a breath of relief, he knocked impatiently at the door. It took a few minutes before Phil finally opened the door. Phil laughed at the shivering teen on the door step.

"It's like 30 some degrees out and your smart ass didn't wear a jacket," he said.

"I was in a hurry! Oh best friend of mine, would you happen to have a nice warm hoodie for your greatest buddy in the whole world?"

"Why didn't you just go back into the house after you realized how cold it was, dumb ass?"

"Because I didn't feel like walking back up the drive way and into the house. Not to mention the fact, that Dil probably locked to door. He decided it would be funny to tease me and hold up a hoodie while I was walking over here," Tommy said getting an evil glint in his eyes. "He'll pay later tonight. HE WILL PAY! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You're odd. Come on in and I'll see if Lil's ready."

"Hoodie? I'll give you a cookie."

"Yes, I'll bring you a hoodie. You owe me a cookie though. I like cookies! They rock so hard," Phil said, laughing at his stupid comments.

"And you call me odd?"

"Shut it, let me go see if the sis is ready. You know how long girls take. I mean seriously, five hours just to pick out clothes!" Phil ranted, as Tommy blushed. "Tommy, did you take five hours to pick out clothes? What happened to your manhood man?"

"It only took me four and a half, thank you very much!"

"...Tommy's not a man!"

"Go see if your sister is ready before I punch you!"

"Gee I love you too."

"GO! NOW!" Tommy said laughing and pushing Phil toward the stairs.

"Wait! I'm suppose to give you the threatening brother speech! Ahem, you do anything to hurt my sister and blah blah blah... I'll kill you!"

"Oh so threatening! I'm like totally shaking, you loser."

"No but seriously man, you fuck with my sister I'ma fuck your face up. Then I'ma cut your balls off and feed them to some weird animal or something. After that I'ma drug you up and force you into a dress and tie you to the flag pole at school," Phil said in a serious voice.

"Ohh protective, but really man, I would never hurt your sister or put our friendship on the line."

"I know, that's why I'm happy it's you she likes. Though, it gets really annoying. 'PHIL! Does Tommy like me?'; 'Oh my gosh! He looks so hot today!' You should feel lucky that you don't have a sister."

"Dude, I have Dil as a brother."

"He's cool though. He's not that annoying, mostly crazy."

"Try living with him. 'ALIENS ARE COMING!' 'SEEEEEEEEAAAAAAA MMMMOOOOOOOONNNNNNKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY!' (1)" Tommy said laughing.

"Like I said, weird, but not to annoying. At least he doesn't talk about guys all the time."

"Phil?" a female called out.

"Lil! Tommy's here"

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were talking," he replied grinning at his twin who came into view.

"Hey Tommy," Lil said sounding a bit shy.

"Hey, you look amazing!"

Lil was wearing tight blue jeans that hugged her hips in the right places. Her black shirt was fitted and had a Dummy Bear on the front. She had no make-up on, letting her natural beauty shine. Brown hair fell softly around her face and covered up part of her brillant green eyes. Tommy felt his knees going weak as Lil smiled her brillant smile.

"Dude, you're drooling," Phil said laughing at his friend.

"Fuck off, where's the hoodie?"

"You're mean! I wish you were exstint! I'm not getting you the hoodie now!"

"... but but I love you!"

"Tommy, I thought we were going out! Oh my god it's Phil you like, isn't it!" Lil exclaimed laughing and joining in the game.

"Oh yes Lil, it's your brother I'm really after."

"Sorry sis," Phil said grabbing Tommy and holding him tightly.

The three stared at each other for a good three minutes before laughing. Tears streamed down their faces and gasps of breath could be heard. Phil released Tommy and the two fell onto the floor laughing.

"Why--is--this--so--funny!" Phil choked out between laughs.

"I--don't--know!" came a reply.

"Okay, not funny anymore," Tommy said getting up and grinning at the twins. "Hoodie!"

"What the fuck is up with you and that stupid hoodie!" Phil demanded.

"Have you been outside? IT'S FUCKING COLD!" he exclaimed.

"Phil, get him the hoodie. I wanna get this date started." Lil said as Phil walked out of the room. "I know a way to warm you up," she whispered and laughed when Tommy shivered.

"How's that?"

"A nice hot cup of coffee!" she grinned. "You perv!"

"Hehe, I knew that's what you meant."

"Right, sure."

"Tease. PHIL, I WANT THE HOODIE!"

"Ouch, that's called an ear, Tommy," Phil said as he walked in.

"Sorry!" he yelled purposely into his ear.

"I so hate you right now... I really do."

"I still love you, but I must kidnap your sister and do wicked things with her!"

"You do know that's a bad thing to say to a brother right?"

"Lil, it's Phil... He can't do anything."

"HEY! What's that suppose to mean!"

"You're a pussy, duh."

"Jerk."

"You know I'm just playing. Come, Lil, we have a night of fun. I'll have her home by two."

"Hmm okay, have fun."

"Bye Phil!" Tommy and Lil said as they walked out into the cold night.

"DAMNIT!" Tommy exclaimed.

"What?"

"It's cold and I forgot the hoodie!"

"Tommy?"

"Yes, Lil?"

"You're a dumbass."

"Thank you Dear."

"Tommy?"

"Yes?"

"Don't call me Dear."

"Okay Sugar Lumps!"

"Go get the hoodie!"

"Yes, Master."

"Go! Now"

Tommy mock bowed and walked back into the house where a grinning Phil was holding out the hoodie. He took it and put it on.

"Don't say a thing."

"Loser."

"G'night Phil," Tommy said walking out of the house and slamming the door. "Shall we, Master Sugar Lumps?"

* * *

**(1) If anyone has seen Rocko's Modern Life that is were the Sea Monkey part comes from. I love that show!**

* * *

**A/N:sigh: So I hope everyone had an awesome holiday season. I have yet to finish chapter four, but I decided to just post this. Reason being... I've been sick since Christmas Eve and finally starting to feel better, but because of my cold/flu I now have Conjunctivitis also known as Pink Eye. Tis sucky. The only remotely good things are I get babied and get to drink something other than water in my room. :-D Basically saying, chapter four (Chapter three is done, and will probably be posted sometime this week) won't be done for awhile considering school also starts on the fifth. SchoolExtremely Stressed-out Lake. Sorry for the wait in advance. Chemistry comes first.**

_**Now enough of my whining... Thank you to all who reviewed! You guys are the reason I stay on this site. I'd thank you all seperately, but apparently they've said it wasn't allowed... :sigh: So ten cool points and cookies to all that reviewed! You guys rock!**_

**As I've stated in other stories, there are two message board links in my profile. One is almost completely inactive, but I check it randomly. It's just a random board, no set topic. The other one is a Harry Potter board. This one is more active. So if you want come join us there and hang out.**

**Feel free to email or IM me. I'm up to making new friends and such. Now I must be off, nothing more to do. Peace all!**

**CrazyLake42**


	3. Chapter 3

_**First Date**_  
**Chapter Three**

**Summary: I got this idea when i was listening to my Blink 182 cd. It's based on the song "First Date" not really a songfic. It's basically Tommy and Lil's first date story.  
Disclaimer: I do not own it... If I did I'm sure it wouldn't be a kids show anymore :laughs:  
A/N: Whoo chapter three of the rewrite! Hehe Hope you all are liking it! Well on with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Master Sugar Lumps?" Tommy said after a small bout of silence.

"Don't call me that, Cheese Cake."

"I like cheese cake! It's really good with cherries on top."

"You are a dork."

"You just realized?"

Lil sighed at the grin on Tommy's face and move slightly closer to the teen. They fell silent again as they walked toward the mall. Tommy's hand twitched as he tried to grab Lil's hand in a sneaky fashion. The side of his hand gazed Lil's slightly and he blushed deeply. Lil, having more balls (figuratively speaking of course), grabbed Tommy's hand and laughed as he blushed even more.

"You truly are a dork," Lil said grinning.

"Gee thanks for making me feel better about myself."

"No problem, so where are we off to first?"

"Well I know how girls love to have money spent on them," Tommy paused as Lil smacked him in the arm. "Okay, how _MOST_ girls love to have money spent on them... So I'm taking you to the mall so you can waste my money!"

"Tommy, I don't want to waste your money."

"Don't care, you're getting stuff whether you like it or not! Plus Christmas is next month so I plan on starting to get your gifts now. Chicks are so hard to shop for! I swear."(1)

"Oh and guys aren't?"

"Nah, just get us a pair of socks and we're happy." (2)

"...Right."

"Anywho, so then I thought we'd go watch a movie, hit the new club, and then get some dinner. Is that cool with you?" Tommy asked as he began to feel nervous again.

"Perfect, can we do this all before my curfew?"

"I'm sure Phil will understand if we break curfew. Your parents and my parents are gone for the weekend. Where did they go again? I keep forgetting."

"Umm... don't know, don't really give a shit."

"**GASP**!" Tommy exclaimed. "You said shit!"

"You just said the word gasp---you've been hanging around your brother too much. I do cuss, Tommy."

"Never heard you before! I think you've been spending too much time with your brother. Although, I must admit your cussing is hot!" Tommy laughed as Lil blushed.

"Why are guys always so horny!"

"Ohh look who's talking miss, 'I know ways to warm you up.'"

"Hey, I meant it in an innocent way. Your dirty mind changed its original meaning!"

"Yeah, sure it did. Whatever you say."

"I should leave you right now!"

"You wouldn't!"

Lil stopped and glared at the boy. Tommy gazed back at her, trying to keep the grin off his face. They held the staring contest for awhile before Lil couldn't take it and cracked a smile. That smile was all it took to have Tommy grinning and laughing slightly.

"You know, someone who heard this convo would have thought we were being serious," the male said, slipping his arm around Lil's waist.

"Heh, probably. You're all warm and cuddly!" she said giggling.

"Glad to know I make a good pillow, care to use me one night?"

"Thomas Pickles! You are a perverted loser!"

"I was talking about cuddling! Now who has the dirty mind! **MUAHAHA**!"

"...You so were not talking 'bout that. I know you! I don't like you anymore!" Lil said pulling away and pouting.

"And you call me a dork?"

"You're not really helping yourself get back in my good graces!"

"Fine fine," Tommy said, getting down on his knees. "Oh Master Sugar Lumps please for me, the Cheese Cake. I beg of you! I'll cry!"

"Remind me again why I agreed to go out on a date with you."

"Because you couldn't resist my boyish charm and awesomely good looks?"

"Hah, you wish. Get off your knees. Let's go to the mall so I can waste your money."

"Grin!"

"...You really have been spending to much time with your brother," Lil said, pulling Tommy up and walking off toward the mall.

"This would be a lot better if one of us would drive."

"Hey! Not my fault my car privileges have been taken away. I didn't mean to hit the stop sign, it just jumped out in front of me!"

"Sure it did."

"It did!"

"Righty."

The two teens continued their walk. Snide comments were thrown back and forth between the two before they finally reached the mall. They entered the automatic doors and sighed happily as the warmth hit them. Tommy grabbed Lil's hand and dragged her over to the cd store.

"Music is life!" Tommy proclaimed as if it were the meaning of life.

"Oh that was deep," another male voice laughed behind them.

"You know it was, man!" he grinned. "Sup?"

"Nothing really. I see Lil has finally made you her man-whore."

"Haha very funny. You're just jealous 'cause I don't want you as my man-whore."

"Oh yeah that's it. I'm so terribly jealous that you made Tommy your man-whore."

"So, Z how are things going with your lover?"

"Really well actually. She made me her bitch. I'm currently here picking up some chick flick for her. Gah, my rep could be ruined by this stupid movie," Z said fake sneering. "She's a lucky chick."

"Well I guess we'll be off. Talk to you later!"

"Bye Tommy, bye Lil!" Z said grinning. "Don't do anything to bad on the first date!"

"Bye Z and don't worry we won't do anything too bad."

"Okay, sure."

The two teens walked around the store for a bit. They each got three cds and two dvds. They left the store and browsed many others. Tommy's wallet was considerably lighter by the time the two finished shopping. They were both weighed down by bags.

"We should drop this off at your house before we do anything else."

"Yeah, I agree. Maybe we should have saved shopping for last?"

"It would have been smarter. Come on let's head back and drop these bags off. Maybe we can just watch a movie at your house or something. We can make Dil go over to my house or something."

"Alright, save me some money. After the movie we can head out to get some food, maybe force Dil and Phil to come along. Remember what happened last time?"

"The food fight between the two? Oh yeah! You know we are still banned from there."

"Haha that was a good night. How about instead of the club we hit the bowling alley? I'm not really in the mood for dancing."

"Yeah, I can so beat your ass again."

"Ohh kinky."

"Guys..."

"Do you want me to carry your bag for you, Master Sugar Lumps?"

"Nah, I got it."

"Alright."

They walked in a comfortable silence. Their breath coming out in white puffs and their shoes making slight thumping sounds on the pavement. The wind gently blow around them, causing Lil to shiver slightly. Tommy, being the gentleman, placed his arm over her shoulders in an attempt to provide a bit of warmth. His arm left a burning sensation on her shoulders and she couldn't resist the sappy grin that spread across her face. Finally after a few minutes Tommy's house came into view. Lil grinned and picked her speed up.

They got to the front door and a sigh of contentment escaped from their shivering lips. Warmth embraced them in a hug and beckoned them in farther. They set the bags down by the door and wondered off to the living room. They entered the room and saw Dil and someone making out on the couch.

"Oh my god!" Lil squeaked.

* * *

**A/N: I know I'm evil... Yes, I am. I like cliffhangers:giggles with glee: Though if you read WMoOC then you would know I love them. Anywho major thanks to all reviewers! Greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoyed this chapter of First Date! Reviews are welcome, flames are not.**

* * *

**(1) Yes, I believe girls are harder to shop for than guys. It took my brother and I atleast twenty minutes to find my mother something and my Father about ten.**

**(2) Heh, not all guys are easy to shop for, but mostly all my guy friends are happy I even thought to buy them something. I know one year this dude was happy I got him a stuffed squirrel from the Dollar Tree.**

* * *

**A/N2: Okay, okay... I know I said this would be up a looooooooooong time ago, but school got hectic and yeah. I'm just happy to say that school is over and summer break has officially began. I do hope you guys enjoyed this story and I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, but no promises. I haven't really been in the writing mood. Thanks again guys and girls:-D**

**Ohh and if you like HP join the message board. Link is in my profile. We need more members!**

**CrazyLake42**


End file.
